warriorsfanonrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Dreaming's Fanon Clans
__NOEDITSECTION__ Introduction Cats of the wild, cast your eyes to a far away place where the Warrior Code is kept true, as is done by the five clans of which hold your hearts. Glance up toward the sky, up which climbs mountains and plateaus where the roughened cats of RockClan bound from rock to rock without fear. To the right, at the foot of these majestic mountains, lies a thick forest where the carefree cats of TreeClan live life never setting a paw on the ground. Just below the mountains, and to the left of the forest in which TreeClan makes it's home, is the shadowed, wide open grasses that slope to hidden springs and rocky footing, where the secluded ValleyClan hides from dangers of the world above. And finally, to the left of ValleyClan's home lies the stickiest of swamps, where the sky cannot be seen for the trees, mud clings to fur like a burr, and the patient cats of MarshClan glide through the muck with ease. The Clans join together where valley meets mountain at a wide ledge where leaders meet and warriors listen under the silvery soft light of the watchful moon. Do you dare to step paw into these Clans, so strange yet so familiar? Hurry, for these Clans are but on the horizon. Quicken your footsteps and you might yet be in time to see a dawn where the cats of these Clans have not yet bound together, and the time is nigh for the path of these Warriors to unfold. Come, let us take a closer look at the inner workings of these Clans, starting with the cats closest to the skies... |-| RockClan = RockClan || 'Intro In the highest peaks of the mountains that overlook the territories of the Clans stands a group toughened by the rocks on which they make their lives. The cats of 'RockClan stand tall and bold, with strong shoulders and well muscled bodies. These cats fight their way through each day with the unforgiving rocks, and their builds show it. RockClan is harsh and mistrustful of the other, 'weaker' Clans, but gentle and caring with its own members. These cats value strength and toughness above all, but still are willing to lend a paw to the weakest, provided they are from RockClan, although the hardened Clan, however it protests, would be willing to help other Clans in times of trouble, and any kit in need. |-| TreeClan = TreeClan || 'Intro In the forest of 'TreeClan, you shall encounter not if you never look up, for these cats do not make their lives upon the ground. Nay, even the kits sleep in the trees, only the elders too frail to climb any longer living on the forest floor. They hunt in the trees, eat in the trees, fight from the trees... This Clan detests anything but bark under their paws, and finds no fear in leaping from tree to tree. Tall with long, strong legs and wiry builds, these cats are built for heights. TreeClan cats are excellent at sensing the frailest branches, and if a cat happens to fall, rare it is they they do not land on their feet. TreeClan is the most daring and playful of the Clans, teasing patrols of other Clans and holding races through the branches. Cats of TreeClan never feel fear so long as they have the trees nearby, for in the trees, these cats feel untouchable. |-| ValleyClan = ValleyClan || 'Intro Where there are mountains, there are valleys, and so there is 'ValleyClan. The cool, dewy floor of the valley is where these cats spend their days, feeling exposed anywhere else. They are small and built to run and hide, for cats of this size are occasionally prey for the falcons that daren't challenge the large cats of RockClan. ValleyClan cats are suspicious of others by nature, and do not show as much affection even within their own Clan as the others do, although they do feel it. ValleyClan is the most strategic of the Clans, and is just as likely if not more so than TreeClan to plan ambushes rather than battles. These small cats prefer to have the situation in their favor before they make a move. |-| MarshClan = MarshClan || 'Intro If you walk deep enough into the marsh, you will find a most curious group of cats, large in form yet delicate in movement, experts at finding the firmest bits of ground. Rarely past apprenticehood do 'MarshClan cats ever slip into the muck, and none mind mud on their fur, much unlike the other Clans. These cats are the gentlest and calmest of the clans, but also firm when they need to be, and by far no pushovers in battle, whatever the other Clans mutter amongst themselves. Slow to anger doesn't mean weak, queens whisper to their kits. Gentleness doesn't mean timidness, apprentices are taught by their mentors. These cats have tough skins, and are hard to rile up. MarshClan cats only battle as a last resort. Though the other Clans put them down, MarshClan are wise tacticians and hit hard. |-| The Founding = The Founding || '''The Travelers In a secluded area far from any twolegs, many wild cats lived, some in small groups, quintets and trios, some on their own. Though there were sometimes fights, each cat had just enough space for their own, and just enough prey, at least during greenleaf. But one year, when the snows of leaf bare had just melted away, a monster arrived, bearing many, many new cats, led by a pair of dynamic cats named Marsh and Rock, with desperately conflicting ideals. Each had differing opinions on what the new cats should do next. The native cats also had their own opinions, namely the cats Valley and Tree. Cats split up as greenleaf took hold, and a fragile balance was kept, as together these groups still caught enough prey, even as numbers grew. Tensions mounted as the weather cooled. More and more skirmishes happened, and finally, cats died of starvation. Cats were so busy fighting over territory, none had time to hunt for food. And so the leaders of these groups made a decision after a huge battle. They drew borders, created a Code, and became Clans. |-| Important Cats = '''Important Cats || 'The bios :❃ 'Rockstar - the first leader of RockClan. When he arrived, he wanted to take over and move into the new lands. He was an incredibly big cat, though not impossibly so. :❃ Marshstar - the first leader of MarshClan. When he arrived, he wanted the cats to stay for a year, and if the truck did not come back, leave and find somewhere else to live. He was quiet and very slow to anger, but was very dangerous and unpredictable when angry. He rarely, rarely, rarely became angry, and for the most part was quiet, thoughtful, and kind. Most cats he knew never saw him angry in his life. He was almost as large as Rock, in fact being his cousin, and just as good if not a better fighter than Rock (due to his tactical approach). :❃ Treestar - the first leader of TreeClan. He was carefree and spontaneous, and believed the new cats should stay and live in harmony. He had overconfidence in himself and his abilities, and was an incredible climber and tactician. He was very tall and lean. :❃ Valleystar - the first leader of ValleyClan, and the only female leader of the original four. She wanted the new cats to leave immediately and never return. She was very suspicious and skittish, but also cared deeply for others she came to trust, though her trust came slowly. She was unusually small and quick, and skilled at hiding. :❃ Shiverstone - the first medicine cat of RockClan. Not much is known except for that she was female. :❃ Flowerheart - the first medicine cat of MarshClan. Not much is known except that she was female. :❃ Honeyshine - the first medicine cat of TreeClan. She was skittish and shy but deeply caring. :❃ Shadefur - the first medicine cat of ValleyClan. He was rather harsh to outsiders but a very, very talented healer. :❃ Mossfang - the first deputy of RockClan. Not much is known except he was male. :❃ Berrypuddle - the first deputy of MarshClan. She was said to be snappish but loyal and goodhearted. :❃ Sparrowfoot - the first deputy of TreeClan. Not much is known except she was female. :❃ Shineclaw - the first deputy of ValleyClan. She was smart, fiery, and determined. |-| Other Cats = Other Cats || '''Warriors and Apprentices WIP |-| Joining = '''Joining || ''' How to get into the Clans To join, you must bring one user to the wiki, and prove you asked them to join. To get am important cat, you must bring a new user, and once that has been done and you have been given permission, make a blog post pre-page for the character before getting final permission. |-| Extra Rules = '''Extra Rules || '''Besides the wiki rules Only three cats in this Clan group total You are only PROMISED a new spot when you only have one character in this Clan group, period, and they die New deputies must be agreed upon by the Clan Owner(s) and the Clan leader When we have thirty cats, we will set a date for the RP where the Clans will form. |-| Claimed Cats = '''Claimed Cats || 'Also Current Cats 'Marshstar (ADragonDreaming) Honeyshine (ADragonDreaming) Shineclaw (ADragonDreaming) Sparrowfoot (Zephyr) Shadefur (Sakura) Category:Usable Clans Category:RockClan Category:MarshClan Category:TreeClan Category:ValleyClan Category:Open Clans Category:Content (ADragonDreaming881) Category:Clans